


Friday the Thirteenth

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [13]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Calgary Flames, Crime Fighting, Gen, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Every Friday the thirteenth a super hero makes his presence known in the city of Calgary, Alberta and then disappears again by the next day, not to be seen until the day rolls around again.





	Friday the Thirteenth

**Bank Vault, Calgary**

“Hurry it up Skids,” Red said to his partner who was cutting through the thick metal doors of the vault.

The sparks stopped flying as Skids turned the torch off and pulled his goggles off, scowling at Red. “You want to take a turn with this and I’ll stand around supervising?”

“Hey do you guys know what day it is?”

“Friday the thirteenth,” Red grumbled as Skids turned back to the doors. He turned his head. “What the—you’re not Bulldog!” The red, black and yellow suit of the newcomer screamed Super Hero and Red reached for his gun.

“Now what kind of greeting is that?” the hero stood completely still as the shots Red fired at him veered wildly off course. “I only get to see you guys a few times a year and you want to waste it fighting?” he sighed. “Oh well, at least you got my name right.”

“Keep working on the vault Skids, I’ll take care of this joker!” Red tossed his useless gun away and threw a punch at the approaching hero, who slipped under it easily and threw Red into the wall a few feet away.

“Wow, you have no luck at all tonight,” Friday taunted. He skipped nimbly out of the way as Red got back to his feet and charged him. “Maybe you should—” his words broke off in a cry of pain as something sliced across his leg.

“Looks like it’s your turn for some bad luck,” Skids sneered and Friday stumbled out of the path of a second arc from the cutting torch.

“I’d love to stay and debate that with you, but my time is short so I’ll let my actions speak for me.” He grabbed Red’s discarded gun and threw it at Skids. The cutting torch intersected it, hitting the bullet in the chamber and exploding, knocking out both bank robbers.

Friday limped as quickly as he could out of the bank, disappearing down a dark alley, and waited until he was several blocks away before stopping to have a look at his leg. “Damn,” he swore looking at the angry red burn across his calf in the light from his phone. He’d been lucky, the tip of the torch had barely grazed him and the wound hadn’t gone deep, the heat from the torch cauterizing it instantly, but it still hurt like hell. He sighed and started home, this was going to be hard to explain.

 

He made it home just before dawn and limped into the bathroom for the first aid kit. He peeled off his suit and sat down on the edge of the bath tub, running cold water over his leg before applying an antiseptic salve and wrapping gauze around it. Done, he put the kit away and went to his room to catch a few hours’ sleep.

 

**At the Saddledome**

“Holy shit Johnny!” Monahan exclaimed seeing the thick bandaging around Johnny’s calf. “What happened?”

Johnny blushed, the whole locker room’s attention suddenly on him. “I um…”

“Gaudreau! Come talk to me.”

Johnny followed Gulutzan out of the room. “Yes coach?” he asked innocently.

“Do you remember a conversation we had when I came here and found out about your unique situation?” Gulutzan asked sternly.

“Yes sir.” Johnny looked at the floor. The silence stretched out between them.

Gulutzan sighed. “You’re a good kid Johnny and, honestly, if I had your abilities I’d probably do the same thing. But you have an obligation to your team as well; try to remember that next time.”

“Yes sir.”

“Now go let the doctors have a look at your leg. I’ll come up with something o tell the guys, and the press if the doctors think you need to sit out tonight.”

“Thank you sir.” Johnny hurried away, relieved that Gulutzan hadn’t threatened to suspend him. In fact, Johnny started to smile, he hadn’t really told him he couldn’t continue to fight crime as Friday the Thirteenth.


End file.
